CHIBI CHANGKYU CONVO
by My beauty jeje
Summary: ONESHOOT! Perbincangan polos dua bocah evil yang tidak sadar telah membuka aib kedua orang tua mereka... YUNJAE/ SIBUM/ CHANGKYU Just read and review, no bashing, no flammers! only fanfiction, not real.


Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : M ( untuk bahasa )

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

.

.

**Chibi ChangKyu Convo**

.

.

.

.

Didepan gerbang sebuah sekolah Taman kanak-kanak (TK), terlihat dua sosok mungil yang berdiri bersebelahan, lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya yaitu kemeja biru kotak-kotak dengan model kerah pelaut dan celana selutut berwarna biru muda. kedua bocah yang berjenis kelamin namja itu, bocah yang satu berwajah imut, berambut poni, berhidung mancung, berkulit kuning dan berbibir agak lebar, mungkin karena pengaruh dari kegiatannya yang sedari tadi mengunyah sebungkus keripik kentang digenggamannya.

Sedang bocah yang satunya lagi berwajah imut, sedikit agak cantik, berpipi chubby, berambut ikal dan berkulit putih. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dibawah gapura sekolah mereka, tampak raut wajahnya yang sangat gelisah.

"Kyunnie waeyo? kenapa Kyunnie cepelti mau nangic begitu?" Tanya si bibir lebar sembari sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Lee ajuci lama cekali jemputnya, Kyu mau pulang, hiks...ummaaa" Jawab polos si rambut ikal yang panggilannya adalah Kyunnie. Sepertinya ia mulai bosan menunggu, dan bocah imut tersebut mulai menangis menggosok-gosokkan punggung tangannya dikelopak matanya.

"Yah Kyunnie jangan nangic dong, ini Min kacih kelipik kentang Minnie, ambil cemua...Min macih ada kok didalam tac" Hibur si imut yang mempunyai badan lebih tinggi dari Kyunnie dan menyodorkan bungkus snacknya yang isinya tinggal separuh. Dengan cepat bungkusan itu diraih tangan mungil Kyunnie yang bernama lengkap Choi Kyuhyun. Ia lalu memasukkan satu persatu kentang-kentang tipis itu kedalam mulutnya. Sepertinya ia telah melupakan kesedihannya barusan.

Sementara bocah satunya yang bernama lengkap Jung Changmin itu merogoh tas sekolahnya yang berbentuk mobil berwarna merah. Senyum terkembang diwajah tampannya saat benda yang dicarinya ketemu, yaitu Snack jagung rasa keju. Dengan terlatih disobeknya bungkus makanan itu dan mulai memakan makanan ringan kegemarannya tersebut sambil bibir lebarnya terus berceloteh tak henti mengajak temannya untuk mengobrol dengan akrabnya.

Selanjutnya terjadilah obrolan khas anak berumur 4 tahun yang masih sangat cadel itu disela-sela menantikan jemputan mereka datang. Obrolan yang sangat polos.

"Mmm Kyunnie, kyunnie, ciapa nama umma dan appa Kyunnie?" Changmin memulai perbincangan mereka, sesekali bibirnya menyedot air minum yang berasal dari botol air minumnya yang berbentuk Batman, tokoh kartun favoritnya.

"Ciwon appa dan Bummie umma, waeyo kenapa Minnie Cwang tanya-tanya? memangnya nama umma cama appa Minnie Cwang capa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

"Mmm tidak, Min cuma tanya caja, kalau Min, Yunho appa dan Jongie umma" Jawab Changmin.

"Kalo umma dan appa Min punya panggilan cayang loh.."

"Jinjja?"

"Ja, kalo appa biaca panggil umma boo, hihihi..."

"Boo? lucu ya, hihihi"

"Ne, kalau umma panggil appa, Yunnie, kadang-kadang panggil baby, cama cepelti panggil Min, tapi kalau umma lagi malah cama appa, cuka panggilnya bel, (bear)" Celoteh Changmin sementara mulutnya masih mengunyah makanan ringannya.

"Bel? apa itu? tanya Kyu penasaran

"Bel itu kata umma Joongie altinya beluang..."

"Oh kalau appa Kyu cuka panggil umma cnow wait (snow white), coalnya kata appa, umma itu cantik cekali cepelti putli calju" Ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Pipinya yang chubby bergerak-gerak lucu mengikuti gerakan mulutnya yang tengah mengunyah keripik kentang pemberian sahabatnya tadi. Terkadang bunyi decakan lidahnya yang sibuk mengecap jemarinya yang melekat sisa-sisa bumbu keripik tersebut.

"Tapi Min cuka kecal cama appa" tiba-tiba bibir lebar itu mengerucut.

"Waeyo Min?" Tanya Kyu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya, mungkin karena bosan berdiri sedari tadi.

"Appa cuka cekali gangguin Min kalo lagi mimik cama umma, huh..." Bibir lebar itupun masih mengerucut. Dilupakannya sejenak kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Memangnya Min macih mimik cama umma Min? ihhh..." Kyuhyun terkikik geli saat mendengar celoteh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Umm" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya dibalas anggukan kencang dari Changmin lantaran sekarang ia tengah meneguk air dari dalam botol minum batmannya.

"Minnie Cwang cepelti dedek bayi dong kalau macih mimik cama umma" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bial caja, coalnya Min tidak bica bobo kalau tidak mimik umma"

"Apa cucu umma Min enak?" Tanya polos Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mmm, macita...hihihi, tapi appa cuka mimik umma juga, Min benci!" Mendadak wajah imut itu berubah mengeras dan tatapannya menajam, pertanda ia sangat kesal.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, Min cuka intip waktu Min pula-pula bobo, appa Min buka baju umma, telus mimik umma deh" Celoteh Changmin yang tanpa sadar telah membuka aib umma dan appanya sendiri.

"Ohh kalau itu cih appa Kyu jg celing buka baju umma Bummie, tapi appa Wonnie cukanya menggigit umma cantik Kyu campe umma jelit-jelit, umma kecakitan kali ya?"

Tutur polos si chubby yang rupanya tak mau ketinggalan membuka aib umma dan appanya. Ia menggambarkan jika Siwon appanya sering membuka baju Kibum dan menggigiti leher ummanya, yang menurutnya Kibum menjerit kesakitan, padahal yang sebenarnya adalah Kibum mendesah nikmat.

"Ohh begitu ya, kok bica cama ya, umma Min juga cuka jelit-jelit gitu...Min campe takut, abicnya Min takut nanti bica-bica Min juga cepelti umma...cuka ditindih appa, Min kan takut, bica mati Min ditindih appa endut itu"

"Ihh, kok bica cama ya Min, Wonnie apa juga cuka dudukin pelut umma, kacian umma Bummie campe kecakitan gitu, panggil-panggil nama appa...wonnie...wonnie...tapi appanya malah telus dudukin umma, Kyu takut jadinya nanti appa dudukin Kyu, kegencet dong Kyu..."

"Ne kyu, tidak ucah dekat-dekat appa kita, bica-bica kita pingcan nantinya"

"Tapi kenapa cudahnya umma Bummie malah bilang calanghe ya cama wonnie appa?" Si chubby terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Mungkin kalena takut ditindih lagi cama appa kyu" Jawab polos Changmin yang masih berkutat dengan snacknya yang mendekati 'habis' itu.

"Umm, mungkin caja...kalau umma Min bagaimana? cuka bilang calanghe gak cama appa Minnie?

"Cuka cih, celing...tapi kalau umma mau pelgi belanja cama Min caja...telus pas dikacih hadiah cama appa...hihihi"

"Ihh umma Min mata duitan...matle kalo kata olang, pantecan Minnie cuka ganti mobil telus"

"Iya, Min juga cuka kecal, Joongie umma itu centil cekali...kalau cudah dandan bica-bica Min ketidulan nungguinnya, telus cuka cekali pake jepit helo kitty, telus punya banyak boneka gajah, boneka batman Min caja cuma cedikit, telus juga bibilnya cuka maju kalau lagi kecal cama appa bel"

"Cama dong cama Min bibilnya cuka maju, hihihi" Tawa Kyuhyun mengejek sahabat dihadapannya.

"Iya, tapi bibil umma cuka dimakan appa kalau lagi maju, hehehe..."

"Kalau makan bibil umma, Wonnie appa juga celing, kata wonnie appa bibil umma bummie coo cuuitt"

"Jinjja? apa Kyu cudah pelnah coba?"

"Umm..." Angguk Kyuhyun jujur.

"Kalau begitu Minnie nanti mau coba bibil umma Jongie, capa tau enak..." Cicit polos Changmin yang kini tengah berkonsentrasi menjilati sisa-sisa bumbu snack yang melekat disela-sela jarinya.

"Kalau bibil Minnie Cwang kila-kila enak gak ya?" Tutur Kyuhyun dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya manatap wajah Changmin yang belepotan remah-remah makanannya.

"Mmm, mana tau Min, Kyu mau coba bibil Min ya?" Jawab bocah yang lebih tinggi itu sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, persis appanya jika sedang merayu umma kitty-nya.

"Ihh Minnie, macak culuh Kyu makan bibil Min, nanti lama-lama Kyu bica ditindih Minnie cepelti wonnie appa, cudah makan bibil umma eh, umma langcung ditindih...kan cakit" Jawab polos Kyuhyun dengan nada ketakutan. Takut jika tiba-tiba sahabat semenya itu menyerang bibirnya.

"Ya cudah deh kalo Kyu tidak mau, nanti Min coba bibil piktolia noona caja ahh..."

"Yah tidak boleh! Kyu benci piktolia noona itu genit! cuka cubit-cubit pipi Min! chiyo, Min tidak boleh dekat-dekat noona jelek itu!"

Protes keras dari si pipi chubby ketika sahabatnya menyebutkan nama Victoria, gadis kelas 5 SD yang sekolahnya satu komplek dengan TK mereka. Victoria yang memang sangat suka mencubit pipi Changmin dengan gemasnya jika tengah berpapasan dengan murid Tk itu.

"Ya cudah, tapi tapi Kyu jangan nangic dong..." Changmin menenangkan Kyu yang sudah memerah matanya karena hampir menangis.

"Minnie Cwang jahat! hiks..."

"Aniya, Min janji tidak akan dekat-dekat cama piktolia noona lagi, cumpah benelan"

"Jinjja?"

"Nde..."

"Mi apa?"

"Ihh Kyunnie jangan jadi alay ahh"

"Hehehe, abicnya Minnie Cwang nakal cih..."

"Kyunnie cih cuka malah-malah, cepelti umma Joongie caja"

"Umma Bummie tidak pelnah malah loh cama Kyu, Kyu cayaaaang cekali cama umma Bummie, hehehe..."

"Min juga, bial Joongie umma itu celewet, tapi macakannya macita cekali, Minnie campe tambah-tambah telus makannya...Min balu belenti makan kalo Min cudah kena getok umma pake centong cayul..."

"Ihh Minnie Cwang lakus cekali...bica-bica aabic makanan Kyu kalo Min main kelumah Kyu"

"Umm...ngomongin macakan, Min lapal...umma kemana kok lama cekali jemputnya..." Si Jangkung ternyata mulai merasa lapar (lagi) padahal mungkin baru semenit snack ditangannya habis.

"Iya, Lee ajuci juga lama cekali...Kyu ngantuk..." Kyuhyun mulai bosan.

"Pacti umma cedang dandan campe lupa jemput Min, Minnie jadi ngantuk, Min mau mimik umma, ummaaaa, hueee...hiks"

Dan si jangkung berbibir lebar yang mengaku sebagai seme sejati itupun tak dapat menahan airmatanya saat bayangan teringat benda kesayangannya jika ngantuk menyerangnya, yaitu dada sang umma. Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang panik melihat sahabatnya telah mengeluarkan high pitch soundnya yang mencapai 5 oktaf itu.

"Yah Minnie Cwang jangan nangic dong...Kyu kan jadi cedih juga, hueeee..."

Akhirnya pecahlah tangis kedua bocah lucu itu dengan bersahut-sahutan, membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat menjadi iba dan menghibur kedua bocah tersebut walaupun akan sia-sia saja. Untuk tangisan Changmin, bocah bersuara melengking itu, hanya dada ummanya yang bisa menghentikan tangisan kerasnya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, bocah manis itu terlihat sudah dapat ditenangkan oleh satpam sekolah mereka yang memberinya permen lolypop.

Tangisan keras Changmin makin menggema keseluruh penjuru komplek sekolah itu dengan meneriakkan kata 'mimik' dan 'umma' berulang-ulang, membuat orang-orang yang berusaha menenangkan bocah tersebut menjadi sangat kebingungan.

Untunglah kepanikan digerbang sekolah TK itu tak berlangsung lama, pasalnya secara bersamaan tiba dua buah mobil mewah yang berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah itu. Mobil milik orang tua Kyuhyun yang dibawa oleh Lee ahjuci dan mobil milik Umma Changmin, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Joongie kitty yang bergegas turun tergesa-gesa demi melihat sang buah hati yang menangis keras membuat heboh orang-orang disana.

"Aigoo...aigoo, anak umma kenapa menangis?"

"Ajumma boo, Minnie Cwang mau mimik katanya tadi" ujar Kyu yang berada tak jauh dari JaeMin berada.

"Mwo? Minnie yang memberitahu Kyu nama panggilan ajuma eoh?" Tampak Jaejoong kaget mendengar sapaan Kyu barusan.

"Ne ajumma boo, Minnie juga celita kalau ajuci bel itu cuka mimik juga cama ajuma" Kembali tutur polos Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat beberapa orang disana senyam senyum mesum mendengar celotehannya. Sedang raut cantik seseorang yang dipanggil boo tadi menjadi merah padam karena malu tak terkira, dalam hati ia merutuki keterlambatannya menjemput sibuah hati.

"Aissh, tampaknya selagi menunggu tadi, sudah banyak sekali yang kalian bicarakan ya..." Goda Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Sementara Changmin yang sudah berada digendongannya makin memperparah keadaan.

Kini si doyan makan itu telah berhasil membuka 3 kancing atas kemeja sang umma dan mulai menghisap benda kesayangannya yang berada dibalik kemeja tersebut, membuat beberapa namja yang berada disana menelan salivanya demi melihat dada putih mulus milik Jaejoong. Untung si beruang tidak ada disana, jika ada, mungkin dia sekarang tengah sibuk memberi death glare-nya kepada namja-namja mesum itu.

"Minnie juga bilang kalo ajuci bel itu cuka makan bibil ajuma boo, telus ajumma boo itu cuka dandan lamaaa cekali, abic itu ajumma cuka gajah, telus ajumma juga cuka jepit hello kitty...kata Minnie Cwang juga ajuma boo itu mata duitan, cuka minta du..."

"Mwo?Omona...Minnie ya mari kita pulang saja eoh? Ahjussi cepat bawa Kyu pulang, bahaya bila berlama-lama disini, bisa terbongkar semua rahasia rumah tangga kami, aigoo..." Ujar Jaejoong panik tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun sibocah evil menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan langsung bergegas melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu dengan Changmin yang masih asyik menghisap nipple didadanya yang untunglah hanya terbuka sedikit, lantaran tertutup kepala Changmin.

"Baiklah nyonya...kajja Kyunnie kita pulang"

Lee ahjussi langsung meraih Kyuhyun yang telah 'dijinakkan' dengan sebuah lolypop tadi. Setelah berpamitan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan Jaejoong, namja paruh baya itu langsung membawa Kyuhyun yang berada digendongannya kedalam mobil. tentu saja tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya dengan mereka yang telah menolong membujuk bocah tersebut.

"Dah Minnie Cwang, nanti kapan-kapan Minnie boleh kok makan bibil Kyu, hehehe..."

"Kyyaa"

"Ne ajuma kitty, Minnie tadi bilang pingin makan bibil Kyu cepelti umma dan appa Kyu cama ajuma boo dan ajuci bel, hehehe"

Tawa polos Kyuhyun saat melontarkan keinginannya dari gendongan Lee ahjussi cukup membuat Jaejoong ingin pingsan saja rasanya dan tentu saja ingin segera menghilang dari tempat itu, karena saat ini orang-orang yang berada disana sibuk menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya melihat tingkah polos kedua bocah evil tersebut. Untung saja mulut salah satu bocah evil itu tersumpal dengan nipple ummanya, kalau tidak, sudah dapat dipastikan akan semakin banyak aib dirinya dan suaminya yang terbongkar luas.

.

.

.

**End!**

**REVIEW~**

**TWITT: peya_ok**


End file.
